Finn vs The Stomach Flu
by leonibaloni
Summary: Rachel wakes up to find Finn sick and the only rational thing to do with a pukey boyfriend?: Take care of him of course! Just another sickfic! to add to my collection :-) Sick Finn/Caring Rachel Finchel!
1. Chapter 1

I rolled over in the bed and hit my alarm off. 3 am: time for my beauty ritual. After starting it at NYADA, it felt strange to going back to doing it at night, therefore the early time stuck. I reached blindly to Finn's side of the bed to find it empty. I frowned and walked towards the light in the bathroom.

"Finn?" I said opening the door just a crack.

"Hey Rach." He said weakly, his head resting on the toilet seat. He looked so pitiful, his long legs tangled awkwardly around the basin; his face pale and eyes red rimmed.

"Aww baby." I said kneeling to the floor. "How long have you been in here?"

"Awhile." He said croaking. "Feel sick."

I pressed my hand against his forehead. "You're running a fever." She said biting her lip. "Are you done being sick?" She asked rubbing my back softly.

"For now."

I flushed the contents of his stomach down and tried to pick up his large frame and lead him back to bed. He tucked himself under the covers and shivered under all the blankets, the fever obviously raging through his body at this point. I grabbed a bucket and placed it on the ground beside the bed and ran to get the thermometer.

I stuck the thermometer under his tongue and texted Kurt: _Can't make lunch. Finn is sick. _

He texted me back immediately: _K. Tell him I hope he feels better._

The thermometer beeped. "102." I read aloud. Finn cringed and dug his face into the pillow. I crawled next to him in the bed and pressed his back into my stomach. He groaned and grabbed my hand pressing it into his stomach. I rubbed tight, firm circles on his bloated tummy and ran my fingers through his hair with my other hand. Just when I thought he was about to fall asleep he jumped up and grabbed the trash can, throwing up once again. I sat up and rubbed his shoulders as he continued to be sick.

"Rachel." He whined "I feel so sick."

"Shh." I said putting his head on my shoulder. "It will get better."

He nuzzled his face in my neck and whimpered.

"Oh Finn."


	2. Chapter 2

He sniffled into my neck until he began to gag and ran for the bathroom again; totally bypassing the trash can on the floor. I went and sat next to him once again as he brought up even more of last night's meal. I rubbed his neck for a bit then got up and placed a cool washcloth on his neck trying to cool him off. I knew from experience that I always felt hot while being sick. He heaved a bit longer and sat back on his heels, closing his eyes.

"Finn?"

He shook his head. "Not done."

I traced my fingers along his shoulders and brought the cool rag to his face, wiping at the sick in the corners of his mouth. He lurched forward once more and gripped the toilet, his fingers turning white. When he seemed finished I flushed the toilet and wrapped my arms around his stomach, kneading his stomach muscles. His usually flat, built stomach was all bloated and distended.

"Let's go lay on the couch. Okay?"

He nodded his head weakly and used the doorframe to lift himself up. I grabbed the trashcan and a blanket and brought it to the couch, where I found him curled into himself, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. I laid the blanket over him and sat down on the carpet next to his head, running my fingers through his hair.

"Rachel?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry" he said quietly.

I cooed at him "Don't be sorry. I will always take care of you."

He smirked. "Reminds me of when I got mono. You came and visited me in the nurses office; placed a washcloth on my head."

I giggled. "Don't remind me."

He smiled and then grit his teeth in pain. "This sucks worse."

I pouted my lip and placed a small kiss on his cheek and rubbed small circles on his stomach, hoping to make him feel better.

"Do you want a heat pack for your tummy?"

"That would be awesome."

I kissed him once more and got up to go look for the heat pack.


End file.
